


What Happened To Emily?

by krislynrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Caring Greg Lestrade, Caring Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, John Watson is a Good Friend, Mood Swings, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Everyone's worried for Sherlock's beloved girlfriend.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	What Happened To Emily?

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own the Sherlock characters, just Emily*

"Anderson! If you don't shut up right now, you are going to literally lower the IQ of the entire world!" Emily snapped.

"Sorry, Miller. No need to snap," Anderson defended himself.

"Just leave me alone and take your stupidity elsewhere," Emily sighed.

"Freak's rubbing off on you, huh, Barbie?" Donovan asked.

"Call him a freak one more time!" Emily screamed, throwing a stapler at the wall, making Anderson flinch. She threw a pair of scissors, nearly hitting Lestrade, who opened the door.

Lestrade moved out of the way on time, then asked, "Is everything ok in here?" He picked up the scissors and placed them on the desk.

"Yeah, peachy," Emily said sarcastically.

"You sure? Emily, you seem a little pale today," Lestrade said.

"I'm always pale anyways," Emily said with a shrug.

"Ok. If you say so. Anyways, Sherlock texted me, saying you wanted chicken nuggets, so I got you chicken nuggets," Lestrade said, placing a bag in front of the female forensic scientist.

"Oh my god, thank you so much, Greg!" Emily squealed.

"Oh, now you call me Greg," Lestrade joked.

"Do you prefer Graham? Ok, Graham it is," Emily said as she opened the bag. But once she opened the bag, she started feeling nauseous, and immediately closed it.

"What's wrong?" Anderson asked.

"Nothing. Just headache is all," Emily said.

"You can go on break now," Lestrade said.

"Wonderful, thanks," Emily said, still feeling a bit off.

Sherlock and John went into the room.

"Freak," Donovan said to Sherlock.

"Hello to you too," Sherlock said, passing by Donovan. "Sweetie!" he greeted Emily.

"Hey, sweetheart," Emily greeted back.

"You alright, Emily? You look tired," John said.

"Because I am tired, and you know you shouldn't tell someone they look tired," Emily told the doctor.

"I'm kind of scared of Emily today," Anderson whispered to Donovan.

"You must be hungry, and I see you've got your food. Eat. You'll feel better," Sherlock suggested.

"I don't know, for some reason I kind of lost my appetite," Emily said.

"Would it help if I feed you?" Sherlock offered.

Donovan rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I guess," Emily chuckled.

Sherlock smiled and opened the bag, taking out a nugget and holding it in front of Emily's mouth. The female forensic scientist laughed and took a little bite.

"Oh for crying out loud," Donovan groaned.

"You can leave," Sherlock suggested to Donovan.

"Whatever," Donovan scoffed, walking out the door.

"Sherlock, I don't feel too good," Emily said.

"You are a little pale today," Sherlock said as he put the nugget down on a napkin.

"I'm always pale," Emily said.

"But, you're like paler than usual," John said.

"I told you, I'm always-" Emily said, but she felt even more sick, and she immediately got up with her hand over her mouth. She felt it in her throat and knew she wouldn't make it to the bathroom on time, so she threw up on Anderson.

Anderson screamed.

John didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad. He then placed a trash can in front of Emily, put on a pair of latex gloves, and handed some napkins to Anderson, along with another pair of latex gloves.

"It's ok, love. Let it out," Sherlock said, holding onto Emily's ponytail and rubbing her back.

"What happened here- oh my god," Lestrade gasped.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled.

"Emily, if you're not feeling well, you can go home," Lestrade said.

"Before that, we should go to St. Bart's," John suggested.

"John's right. Let's go," Sherlock agreed, and the three of them walked out.

"Feel better, Emily!" Anderson and Lestrade called out.

"What's going on?" Donovan asked the trio.

"Emily got sick, we're taking her to St. Bart's," John told her.

"Oh. Get well soon, Miller," Donovan said.

* * *

Emily sat at the doctor's office, with Sherlock holding her hand.

"You're pregnant. I can sense it," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, what-" Emily started.

"The party Mycroft hosted a month ago, when we got home that night," Sherlock reminded her.

"Oh my god," Emily said, remembering that night. "The condom broke," she added.

"Love, it's ok. I promise you, we will get through this," Sherlock assured her, squeezing her hand.

"Emily Miller, I have your results. You're pregnant, 4 weeks along," the doctor said.

Emily froze.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be ok," Sherlock said, kissing Emily's cheek.

"I'm guessing you're the father?" the doctor asked Sherlock.

"That's right," Sherlock said to her.

"Miss Miller, I'll schedule your next appointment for next week," the doctor said to Emily.

"Alright, thank you," Emily said.

"You're free to go. Have a great day, and I will see you next week," the doctor said.

The couple thanked her and walked out.

"I can't believe it, we're having a baby," Sherlock said, placing his hand on his girlfriend's lower stomach.

"I know. And I know it's shocking, but I'm already loving this baby as we speak," Emily said.

"Me too," Sherlock said as he kissed her.

"Is everything ok?" John asked, approaching the two.

"Everything's wonderful," Sherlock said. He felt tears in his eyes.

"Sherlock, are you ok? What happened?" John asked again.

"Ask her," Sherlock said with a smile.

John looked at Emily.

"How do you feel about being an uncle?" Emily asked John.

"Well, it would be wonderf- wait, what?!" John was shocked.

"I'm pregnant," Emily said.

"Oh my god, wow! Congratulations!" John said, hugging his friends.

"Is everything ok, my dear brother? I got a call from Greg saying you and John had to take Emily to the hospital. Just wanted to check on you guys," Mycroft said, approaching the trio. He then noticed Sherlock's hand on Emily's stomach. "Oh my god, is this- are you....?" he looked back and forth between his younger brother and future sister-in-law.

"Yes, you're going to be an uncle," Sherlock told his older brother.

Mycroft immediately wrapped Sherlock into a hug, and pulled Emily in for a group hug. He also had John join the group hug.

"Mum and Dad are going to go crazy," Mycroft said. "In a good way," he added. "I call dibs on godfather," he said.

"No, I call dibs on godfather," John said.

"I'm his brother," Mycroft argued.

"I'm his best friend," John argued back.

"I'm older," Mycroft said.

"I live with them," John tried again.

Sherlock and Emily just stood there and laughed.

"I can't wait to meet our little one," Sherlock said, kneeling down to kiss Emily's still flat stomach.

Emily ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. "Me neither."


End file.
